Kingdom Hearts GX
by kirosouji
Summary: A crossover The GX gang with Kingdom hearts.Will a war starts?
1. Chapter 1 The Start Of The War

Kingdom Hearts GX

Disclaimer:I do not own Kingdom hearts and Yu-Gi-Oh Gx

Note:This is my first story.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1:The Start Of The War..

It is Just your average day in duel academy except for the fact that the moon went out of the earth's orbit.

In Class.

Mister Clower:"Mister Yuki"!,saying while throwing a paper plane at him.Jaden jumped and rubbed his head."nice paper aeroplane,teach.Didnt knew you like paper planes"Jaden said annoying the bump on his head."Mister Yuki can You answer this question"Crowler said in a annoyed tone.What question teach?' said in a sleepy tone.

Name the 3 god cards that exist in the duel world.Crowler said.'hmmmm there is obelisk the tormenter,Sylpher The Sky Dragon and…..(Jaden thinked)Ra the Mega Ultra Chicken?

(Alexis,Syrus And the other classmates laugh)

'Jaden you wills tay ehre after class for insulting a god card'crowler shouted but Jaden kept laughing until syrus whipered to him what crowler just said.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO,'Jaden Shouted………

(Earth's Moon)

'Did you heard something?'A man said after Killing Something blackish.'I heard a no?'another guy said.'Oh really…..What The f(beep)k,'The man said after getting stabbed by a big heartless(like the one in Kingdom hearts 1 the first heartless tht sora killed)'Kiro!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'the other guy shouted.

(Kiro was throwed off the moon atmosphere and was heading towards Earth)

'Huh….S…H..I…N..E,' Kiro said then went unconscious.

(in Duel Academy)

'You will stay here and write a 2000 word eassy about "THE DIFFERENCES BETWEEN GOD CARDS AND MONSTER CARDS" Crowel said in a evil grin

'Awwww man….,' Jaden Said.

(After A couple of hours)

'Yeah Finish,' Jaden yelled…..

Sorry Guy I Put a Cliffhanger Need to think…..Oh ya pease review and give em tips


	2. Chapter 2 The Beginning

Disclaimer:I do Not Own Yu-Gi-Oh GX and Kingdom Hearts and Ultimate's characther

(Jaden Packed Up His Stuff And Dropped the essay On Crowler's Table)

'I Better head back to the dorm….Im so Hungry..'Jaden thought. But was interrupted by kuriboh.'Oh Hi kuriboh, how you doing?'Jaden said.'Kuri Kuri Kuri(Im hungry I feel Like Eating Alexis's Mystery Stew If I Have Too..).'Huh… I Will not eat the mystery stew that Alexis Made..

The Last Time I ate it I had a stomache…..for a week…,'Jaden said.But was punched by the back by an angry Alexis.'JADENNN Did you just critised my cooking,'ALEXIS SHOUTED IN A ANGRY TONE.'Ah F(beep)k RUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!,'Jaden Said While Running For his life to the woods with Alexis Following him Tightly.

(Jaden was tackled by Alexis and got slapped right and left for couples of minutes.After tht finished Jaden's Face was swelled or something I cant spell it)

'What Did u do that for 'Jaden said in a funny voice.'You criticized her cooking DUH," a

familiar voice said.But You got a point Alexis cooking does taste bad…..

'LIGHT!'Jaden and Alexis Said in unison..Light you dare to critise my cooking too your so dead,'Alexis yelled.'Ahhhh ohoh(RUNS),'Light said.'BAKA(stupid),' V said.

'Oh hi V hows Cybertron building up?'Jaden said.'Good but we lose a Important thing,'V said.'Whats tht ?' Sarge,Syrus And Bastion said in unison.'Where in the World did u guys come from…..,'V and Jaden said in surprise.'From school we heard there was something crashed near here,'Syrus said.'So we are checking it out,' Sarge said.'We check it out after you guys say what you have lost?'Bastion.'Ok back to the Question,We were supposed to use the Matrix as the source for Cybertron But We destroyed it remember…(Yes Everyone said)So we agreed with Sora That We will use 'Kingdom Hearts' as the source of energy.But we kinda lose it cause Heartless attacked the ship tht were Carrying kingdom hearts..

(V stopped to take a breaths)the ship engine was destroyed so we Kind of…Lose it,' Darkness finished the sentences.. 'So you Think the kingdom hearts is on Earth?'Jaden said.'Yeah cause every time we lose something it always end up here,' Light Said With a big lump on his head..with Alexis Behind Him (grinning)….'So are we Checking the place that crashed?'Jaden Said.'Now maybe if no one object,'Syrus said.Nope,' Evryoen said..

(At The crash site)

'Whoa 1km deep,' Light said in surprise.'Deeper then the hole you made,'Jaden said.

(someone Came out of the hole With serious wound saying….)Kingdom ……Hearts..,'then the man fainted..'Whoa that a deep wound, lets bury him,' Light said.Im still alive idiot,' Kiro said.'oh hey Kiro,' Jaden said..How are you?' Not find Thank you,' Kiro said.get me to the school clinic for Pete sake.

(Jaden and Light Took him to the school clinic)

'Huh I feel better now,'Kiro said. 'Even I cant survive those wound when I'm in armor mode --…'Light said. How did you survive then, 'Light said.' I used My Final protective Form. I lose my 2 key blades using that skill..,'Kiro said.'you're the first Ultimate with forms so you should know them better than us,'Jaden said(not the question)Light said..--…

(V came in with 2 more fainted guys behind her)

'Its raining people out there help us would you' V shouted throwing the 2 guys to the bed. 'Ouch that hurts,'Kiro shouted.(Kiro looked at them and recognized the Emblem.

,My team, 'He said in a slow voice..'WHAT' V and Light said in unison and Jaden was outside helping the fainted people….

'I forgot to tell you how I ended up on Earth again huh?'Kiro said. call Everyone here after they finish picking up my team here.

(After couple of hours)

'Everyone's Here,' Darkness said.'Ok story will start in 5 seconds,'Kiro said while counting. 'I am from The Key Society.'Kiro said and Jaden said 'Soul society?!?!''

Key Society!,Kiro said.MY team is consisted of 23 blade duelers(keyblades apperentice's )and duelist,'Kiro said.Whats the differences,'Light said.'Blade dueler's are normal key blade's holder while dueler's are the chosen one.' Chosen one??/,' Everyone said. It means they are stronger than normal key blade holder's they have supernatural power then normal key blade holders.Kiro said.

And theres another side to the fact it its duelist Heroes which consist a Ultimate and a Keyblade Master.Like me.But they have one side down……Whats tht ?' Darkness said.

They cant kill innocent people,If they do the Key blade god will deliver the punishment to them.Keyblade god,' everyone said in unison.Yes The keyblade God,' Kiro sweatdropped…It is The One that give's the Keyblade holder's they unique key blades..,'Kiro said.'So you basically lose yours?'Alexis said.No,My keyblade was locked up in Key society.'Why?..cause My key blades Are the Right hand of the Keyblade god,they one I used was a 2nd hand keyblade that was gived to me By my Brother,Sora.,'WOAH,so basically your not human.?,'Syrus said?Im human !Duh….,'Kiro said in a loud voice.Wait we wanna know how you came here not where your from..,'Light said.'Good point,here the story.Kiro said.My team And I was placed On Earth's Moon base.We we're appointed to Guard the Convoy containing the Kingdom hearts While they we're in Heartless prison.' 'I wanna ask ,why did Earth's Moon went out of earth's orbit?,'Syrus said a curious tone.Because The gravity of Kingdom hearts multiply if there are are powerful darkside.Basically Kingdomhearts pushed the Moon off orbits…,'darkness finished the sentences.

Ok I Finish this on the next chapter Almost 500kb --….


	3. Chapter 3 The War

Author's note: Thanks for the murder, Ultimate

Music: 'Move Along' By the All American rejects.

* * *

'Yes, Kingdom hearts Bounced the Moon out of orbit', Kiro said.

(Everyone sweat dropped cause the fan's not on)

'Now tell us how did you fell on Earth,' Light said.' I was Stabbed By heartless and pushed off of the Moon Atmosphere,' Kiro Said.

I don't understand science,' Jaden said. Idiot….,'everyone muttered.

Did you guys say something,' Jaden said. Maybe….,' Light said..

May I continue Now? 'an Annoyed Kiro said. Go On soldier ignore those idiots,' Sarge said. Who's an idiot,' Light and Jaden said in Unison.

Me and my…..(A Loud Noise was heard Outside the School Clinic),'What The F(beep)k,'Light said. lets go check it out,'Kiro yelled. I'll be right with ya,'V said while killing a huge amount of fan boys chasing her.

God, your fiancé is deadly,Light,'Darkness said. Becareful..,'

(outside Duel academy)

The forest is on fire and there's sound of gun fire everywhere…There we're blood marks everywhere……

What in The world happened,' Kiro said falling down his knees. A guy came along saying Commander Kiro,The DarkNeZs Are attacking the place we Need reinforcements,' the guy said showing a rifle at Kiro.Sure Captain Ko,' Kiro said while slowly standing.

(play 'Move along')

(Kiro took the rifle)

What is happening here,' Light yelled.A girl came along and said…

DarkNeZs is Key society's enemy…it consist 2 sides.Heartless it is formed out of hearts with bad intention and the Nobodies,A monster with no…,'Heart,'Namu came in and finished the sentences.

Hey uncle Kiro ,Light and More,' Namu said happily.This is not the time to be happy,I need all of your help to finish DarkNezs one and for all,'Kiro said to Everyone.Die Namu Die.A girl was hitting Namu.Shine,'Kiro gasped.

Hi big bro,'Shine saidI thought you we're dead,'Kiro said in relief.Yes I survived cause Namu here came by and saved me,'its no prolem uncle Kiro,'Namu said.Thanks Namu,you get a cookie later,'Kiro said.

Yipee,'Namu jumped up and down.huh did you guys forgot theres a war right now,'V said after running out of bullets from killing the fanboys.And yes we offer our help Kiro,what are friends for,'Jaden said while turning into his armor mode.

Thanks guys..and meet my little sister Shine Souji,the onlykeyblade holder with the blood of a both Ultimate and ,'.Kiro was interrupted by 5 Darkside.Shit Darksides ,'Kiro yelledRUN,' Shine yelled.Kiro holded out the rifle and said…Final form.his body was covered with light. After the light disappeared.He wears a white visor,t-shirt,pants with blue flame pattern and 2 ultima keyblade on his hands.

It's on,'Kiro said.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4 A Old Enemy

Author Note: Ok Ultimate Soldier .I will fix that later

Whoa Cool new form ,Kiro,'Jaden said in amazement.

Kiro Jumped and sliced a Darkside And land with a Thud Then Ran Toward Another one And Jumped On his Body Then Ran toward His Head.He jumped and nose Dive Toward The darkside's Heart.

Yeah, Cool isn't it,' Kiro said while having Fun killing.

Im Gonna Help Too,' Light said While Turning to Armour mode. Me too,' Jaden Said joining Light In armour mode.

This is gonna be fun,' Namu said while summoning 3 Blue Eyes White Dragon. The 3 BEWD(for short)Merged with Namu chestplate.Namu growed Wings and claw and his armor turned blue and as hard as mithril.

Woohoo,I should Do this thing more often,'Namu yelled. Don't be so sure,'Shine said.

We have company,'Captain Ko yelled running from a army of darkside.

There are around 1000 darkside,'Dark said in amazement.Sir,what are we gonna do?'a private yelled.We will stand and kill them all,'Kiro yelled to 28 keyblade holders after finishing off the last 5 darkside.

Yes,Sir,'all 28 keyblade holder yelled and turned to their forms. We Will join in too,'everyone said.Lets win another WAR guys,'Kiro yelled.CHARGE!,'Light yelled.

(Everyone fought at they best but they keep coming)

Why aren't they depleting in numbers,' Kiro said. I think they are many bad hearted people in this place,'Shine said.I hope they don't get Chazz, you never how dark is he's heart,'Light said.

Huh I think that's Chazz,' Jaden yelled while running. Behind him was a big heartless,4 Time's bigger then a normal darkside is. Crap ,a Darkness !RUN!, 'Namu yelled.Everyone ran inside the Main Building.We're so dead,'Captain Ko said.Oh Shut Up wussy,'Shine said while hitting him

Wait, Do you hear that,'Darkness said.Hear what?'V said.

(A high tech drop ship landed beside the Main Building)

A guy came Out and turned into an Improved Final form,and killed the Darkness with a slash.

'Kiro recognized him and saidSora,'he said in surprise.Whats up bro,'Sora said in a happy tone.BIG Bro,'Shine yelled and death hugged Sora.

Let me go,I can't breath,'Sora said with a blueish face.Oops sorry,'Shien said.Huh we have a huge company guys,'Light said.

'Don't worry,'Sora said.A lot of people came out in their Final form.Huh I think theres around 235 people,'Darkness said whiel his nose getting pointier.

Ahhh Dark whys your nose getting pointier?'Syrus said. He gotten the 'Picnochio' diseace(unique name huh),'Light whispered to Syrus ears

So whenever he tell a lie his nose get longer,'Sarge said whispering to them.Yeah I think so,'Dark said with a killing attention.O-O…RUN!!!!!,'Light yelled.

Idiots,'Kiro said.Ok people lets move it!!!,'Sora yelled.The key society army charged towards the heartless with might.(not the huge army).A lot of Darkside and keyblade holders died.A scary voice was heard from a distance.What was that,'Kiro said.

Platoon 1 Check it out Light yelled.Platoon 1 charged to followed the voice.Ahhhhhhhhhhhh,'the platoon leader yelled..What in the world,'Kiro said.

(A round object came rolling by and hitted Alexis legs)

What's This,'Alexis said while holding it up.AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH,'Alexis yelled.Jaden ran towards his girlfriend and said What is it Alexis,'

Alexis pointed towards the thing.It's a head!,'Jaden yelled.Its platoon leader 1,'Kiro said.Im gonna check it out,'Kiro said.Take platoon 2 with you ,bro,'Sora said.

Thanks Bro,'Kiro said while being followed by 10 people.A man was standing on a mountain of dead bodies.Who are you,'Kiro said.You forgot about me Kiro,'the man said.No it can't be…,'Kiro said.

I have killed you in the last Dark war……Roxenia,'Kiro said in while readying his key blades.Oh you see,When theres a dark heart ..I will still exist.'Roxienia said.

Roxenia has brown and the same spiky hair as roxas.he wears Blue tank top.A black visor,a red cape, and a black jeans with red flame patterns.Also he has the same tan as Light.


End file.
